Silly Realizations
by SeenWriting
Summary: So, Quinn and Finn were fooling around. Santana got insulted and beaten. What happens now? People got hurt and they need to let it out.


**A/N: Hey there. So this is my reaction to 'Silly Love Songs'. Really? How much of a douche can that Hudson dude be? Though I can say that I've meet equally bipolar teenagers so…I looooved Brittany throughout the whole episode. She's hilarious. And how cute is the Mercedes/Rachel/Kurt friendship? Poor Blaine and Sam, that was harsh for both of them. I loooooved Lea Michele's 'Firework' oh and Puck serenading Lauren! Precious! I kind of like her now, she's cool. Oh and Santana on this episode was awe-some! I loved the fight and the "I've had mono so many times it's become stereo" comment. My, I'm rambling. LOL. Please review if you have the time. **

"Santana?" A very shy Rachel Berry approached the Latina after people started going home once the 'Lonely Hearts Dinner' was over.

"What do you want Berry?" A frustrated Latina snapped back.

"I wanted to apologize…for…you know, the pole comment? It was largely uncalled for. Furthermore, it is absolutely not true." She lowered her gaze to the ground and fiddled with her fingers.

The taller brunette's eyes snapped rather quickly to her cowering form and snorted. "Figures you'd be tearing yourself up for that. No worries Rachel, I'm well aware of your lack of filter and also of the fact that I deserved it. Contrary to your opinion, I can take it as much as I can dish it out."

Rachel widened her eyes at the use of her given name. It was all so surreal. "Well, I needed to apologize regardless. Again, I'm extremely sorry and I can assure you that I will try and restrain my impulses in regards of my expressions and, more specifically, the expression of my opinions. Good night" With that, the shorter brunette started to walk away but after a few steps she turned back around. "Oh! An happy Valentine's day Santana."

The fiery Latina watched the girl go and suddenly yelled. "Rachel wait!" The mentioned brunette turned around again to find the former cheerleader running towards her. When Santana finally caught up to her she fought with the impulse to simply insult the girl since it was a habit so engrained into her mind, she managed instead to fulfill her purpose. "Thanks…you know, for…yeah. Do you want a ride?"

Rachel beamed her trademark smile. "That would be very kind of you Santana but I wouldn't want to bother you. I was going to call one of my fathers to come pick me up."

Santana rolled her eyes and started pushing the reluctant diva towards her car. "Berry, it's not everyday that I make an offer like this. Besides, your house is on my way and that way you won't freeze while waiting for your dad to pick you up. So, shut it and get in the car…please?"

"Okay, thank you."

The ride wasn't long but it was made in complete silence. They'd never even been civil towards each other except for the last half hour or so and that meant that neither of them knew how to make small talk. Still, both were pleased to find that the silence wasn't at all awkward. "Well, you've been exceedingly kind for the ride. Good night." With that Rachel made to exit the car but was stopped by Santana's hand on her wrist.

"Wait!..." Santana said rather loudly and then blushed because of her little outburst. "…I'm sorry too. I know I hurt you when I told you about Hudson and I sleeping together and then when you found out about Hudson and Quinn."

Rachel took a deep breath. "It's okay. I can't say it doesn't hurt and it probably will for a little while more but I honestly think I'm going to be fine."

"Yeah, you are. He's the biggest hypocrite and you've got some serious balls for singing like you did today after he hurt you like that. That was cool." The Latina supplied with a bit more humor to try and ease the heavy mood that was threatening to fall between the pair.

Rachel smiled lightly. "Thank you, it means a lot coming from you. I'll let you get home and rest now. Again, sorry for my mean-spirited remarks and thank you for the ride."

"You got it."

The shorter brunette walked to her door and Santana drove on once she saw that Rachel had gotten inside.

It took Quinn and Finn a few weeks to get back to school feeling completely better. During that time, the glee club managed to ignore the sulking Sam and any possible remaining drama. Rachel and Santana were not friends but at least they were civil to each other now. They didn't bother to fill the other members in on their little exchange. However, when glee practice came that day the ticking bomb exploded.

"Hey guys! Quinn, Finn, I'm glad you're both feeling better now. So, regionals! We need to start focusing all of our energy into that. I've come up with a few ideas for the duet." Mr. Schuester began with his trademark enthusiasm.

"Mr. Schue?" Finn interrupted.

"Yes Finn?" The teacher acknowledged his favorite student.

"I think…maybe if would be best if someone other than myself sang the duet with Rachel this time. She's clearly having trouble with out recent break-up and…well, our situation."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the quarterback; his superior attitude was getting to be a little much. It was Sam who snapped. "Hey douche! Rachel is sitting in this very room too, you know? And just where the fuck do you get off blaming her for your borderline idiotic thought processes?"

The room went pin drop silent. Waiting to hear what the freakishly tall teen had to say to that. Clearly, the blond boy's outburst went completely over Finn's head so Santana simplified it for him. "He means that you should stop talking about her as if she was not here and to stop giving yourself so much credit. Thinking is not really your strong suit."

Nobody, not even Mr. Schue said anything to that and everyone turned to look at Quinn who was sitting beside the quarterback and had scoffed at Santana's words. She shrugged off their attention and spoke up. "What? What's going on here? Santana, why are you being extra bitchy? I personally think you outdid yourself with the whole mono stunt you pulled. And Sam, seriously?"

The boy just glared at the pair and said. "Don't you even dare try and talk to me."

At this opportunity to make him look bad before Quinn's eyes and score some points with the blonde, Finn jumped up to defend her. "Hey man, don't talk to her like that. Just, give it a rest."

"Really Hudson? The let's talk about you huh? How you are the biggest hypocrite because you broke up with Rachel because she made out with Puck in a moment of hurt and anger and at the first opportunity you turn around and do it to someone else CONSCIOUSLY! You knew it was going to hurt us both but did it anyway just because you could. Lucky for you she's finally realized she's better off." He turned to Quinn next. He fixed his eyes on her with a mix of hurt and anger. She'd played him and she'd done it bad. "Or how about you Quinn? It had to feel so good to finally get back at her because Finn fell for her while still being your boyfriend. Not to mention your Ken doll was waiting for you willing to believe anything you said to him. It was bloody perfect wasn't it? You know? I never believed you when you told me that before the pregnancy you were heartless and just flat out mean. Well, I do now."

The blonde boy was standing up now. Seething and panting because of all the pent up rage that had been building up these past few days. No one could argue with him though. It had been pretty fucked up. It was Rachel who quietly got up and put a hand on his shoulder and whispered. "It's okay Sam."

"No, Rachel. It's not." He took her hand gently from his shoulder and squeezed it lightly before looking down on both teenagers who now looked befuddled. "You really do deserve each other. The perfect all-American couple. I hope you're both happy now."

After that, Sam just left the choir room. Mr. Schuester didn't know what to say so he let them out early. He was worried about their performance on regionals, this kind of drama would make it all kinds of difficult for them to do well on a competitive ground. _Damn! Why can't we catch a freaking break!_


End file.
